


Kintsugi

by InterstellarVagabond, MyKindOfCrazy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I still don't know how to tag things properly shocker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Kravitz finds his job as a reaper is a little more difficult now, and Taako decides he can fix it.Featuring both of them not knowing how to talk about their feelings and being kinda assholes





	Kintsugi

Kravitz paced hurriedly across the bedroom floor. One arm folded over his chest, the other gripping his chin, his eyebrows were furrowed as he thought. He shouldn’t have been home yet, not really, but it had been the third time in two weeks he’d had to call Lup and Barry to take over one of his cases. It was getting out of hand. He never needed help before. Now he had to rely on his two new subordinates just to bring in a small fry bounty.

He scowled at himself. The ones he had to give up all had one thing in common. 

They all knew him as Taako’s trophy man.

Some amount of fame was expected when getting involved with the seven extraplanar beings that saved all of existence, but Taako seemed to thrive off the attention, and death worked better in the shadows.

It shouldn’t have mattered, really. He should have been able to date whoever he pleased and have it not matter at all. If only it was that easy.

There were those that simply didn’t take him seriously because of his romantic position and that was easy enough, even the most well-read gossiper wet their pants at the sight of a flaming skeleton.   
Then there were those that made things personal, made it clear that if he continued to track them they would take the man that set his heart beating and break him. 

He could have trusted that Taako was strong enough to take care of himself, but part of him refused to take that chance. He let them go each time, and it was starting to get dangerous. 

His love was his weakness, and that was a terrible thing to say. Kravitz hated the idea that a person could be a weakness, it was selfish and cruel...but it also had a truth to it. 

His nervous pacing came to a stop as he heard the front door opening. Taako was home. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. There was no reason to breach this subject yet, not when he didn’t have any solution in mind. It would just make Taako worry.

He couldn’t help a small part of himself that felt guilty. Taako had been acting distant and Kravitz knew the elf well enough to know it was because of his own behavior. Taako always drew back and guarded himself if he thought something was wrong, he would never confront it until Kravitz was ready.

“You home early again?” Taako’s voice came from the living room. “You keep slacking off just to see lil ol’ me and Lup will be employee of the month before you know it.”

Kravitz tried to laugh, still feeling preoccupied as Taako made his way into the room. “I believe we’ve been over this dear, the Raven Queen doesn’t have employee’s of the month.” 

“That’s because she hasn’t had more than one employee before~” Taako spared a moment between the banter to press a kiss to Kravitz’s check. Kravitz was aware of the way Taako’s eyes searched him suspiciously, knowing things were not as calm as they seemed. He had the eyes of a rabbit ready to run at any second, back to hide in its burrow. 

Kravitz hated seeing him so on edge, and even more hated being the cause of it. He wanted to be Taako’s safe space, somewhere he could drop his act. Taako normally trusted Kravitz enough to show him his real face, the one behind the glamour that hid dark circles and scars. Lately though, the magical and emotional glamour had been intact.

Maybe it was time to get it out in the open, he didn’t want Taako to agonize over an invisible problem for weeks.

“Sweetheart, can we talk?” Kravitz said, steeling himself. “I promise it’s nothing bad, please don’t worry, something has just been bothering me and I’m sure you notice... “ 

“Krav, honey, nothing makes a man worry more than the phrases ‘we need to talk’ and ‘I promise it’s chill don’t sweat it’,” Taako joked, masterfully hiding any signs of nervousness. “But you know you can tell me anything anyway.”

Kravitz tried to laugh off the comment, but he could tell he wasn’t fooling anyone. “It’s...about work. About why I’ve been...home more.”

“Did bird mom fire you since Lup is so much better?” Taako’s words came out teasing, but his stance tensed. He forced himself to keep the playful smile on his face.

“She might,” Kravitz said, only half kidding. He didn’t think he could be fired per se, but he certainly would be in trouble if this kept happening. His Queen was patient, and she understood the position he was in, but it couldn’t last forever. “Things have gotten… difficult since the news we’re dating started spreading. Some of my bounties have started using the knowledge to their advantage.” 

“Like...no more flirting with death?” Taako made another joke, but Kravitz could see it in his eyes. He knew what this was about and he was already making an escape plan, a way to fix it all without ever having to talk about how he felt. The joking was just stalling for time while he planned. He loved his boyfriend, his silly complicated boyfriend who never just took the straightforward way out.

Kravitz shrugged. “It’s just been hard. Not so much hard as it is frustrating.” He confessed. “I’ve been doing this job for so long and suddenly I feel almost incapable. I’m not used to-” He stopped himself, thinking over his words. 

“Not used to people having stuff against death huh?” Taako helpfully added. 

“Yes, exactly! I was this mysterious being of Death, everyone was scared of me. It was better that way, my job is supposed to be straight forward. I’m not supposed to get nervous whenever someone knows your name and threatens you.” Kravitz sighed. “Back before I had attachments...just had the job, that wasn’t an option for them.”

Taako took a step away, trying to feign a look of boredom to cover his hurt. “So I’m a problem then?” 

Kravitz groaned. “You know that isn’t what I meant, Taako.” 

Taako shrugged. “Alright my man. Well...I have to go get some stuff for dinner, okay? Can we finish this later?” Taako couldn’t stay in that room much longer without showing his cards. He had to go think about what to do about this.

“W-we don’t have to talk about it any further,” Kravitz said, “I’m just...venting about a bad day. You don’t have to try and fix it.”

_I want to fix it, I want to help the same way you always help me. _Taako thought as he backed towards the door. “Cool, cool, because I hate talking about your work no offense.” He didn’t know it yet, but that was just the first blow he would deal tonight. He tried to ignore the hurt look on Kravitz’s face. “I’m gonna get stuff for dinner.” He said quickly, making his escape.__

__Taako made his way to the store automatically, not really thinking about it. He wasn’t after any ingredients, he was after a solution. He didn’t want Kravitz to suffer because of his “big Taako personality” that always sucked everything up like a black hole. Kravitz deserved a better life than that, his _own _life. How could he give that to him?___ _

____As he passed the liquor aisle an idea sprouted in his mind. He shook it off at first, it was too painful to even consider...but...he loved Kravitz right? Loved him enough to….let him go? Taako always did fine on his own...right? Would it be better if he just wasn’t selfish about things and toughed it out on his own again? Besides, he had his sister back, and his family. If this meant Kravitz could be happy, that was worth it… right?_ _ _ _

____Taako made up his mind, he started filling his basket with wine that he wasn’t going to really drink until much later, after he’d already ripped off the band-aid._ _ _ _

____It didn’t take much to disguise himself as a selfish drunken asshole. A little dab of wine behind his ears and on his tongue to make him reek of booze, a bottle half emptied into the gutter, and the sharpest words from his repertoire._ _ _ _

____He stood in front of the door to his….to _their _house gathering up the will to do what needed to be done.___ _ _ _

______He made a show of stumbling through the front door, freezing as he saw Kravitz._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was used to this by now, having come home a thousand times to see his boyfriend just humming to himself as he cleaned or read or did nearly anything else, but somehow this time it felt different. This time he could feel his heart ache when he heard Kravitz stop humming, when he came over to Taako with a concerned look on his beautiful face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Taako?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taako took a deep breath, and he started. “Wha’ are you still doin’ here? I thought you were married to your _work _.” He took a swig from the open bottle in his hand, pretended to stumble in an attempt to lean against the doorframe.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kravitz tried to reach out and take Taako’s arm to steady him, but he jerked away. “How much have you had?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not enough.” Taako took another drink, knowing he’d need it. “Hey, no big deal if I...uh...if I overdue it right? Since you’re sooooo much better off without _attachments _.” he made air quotes with his fingers. “Ha, just like meeeee. No wonder we hit it off, bone-man. We both don’t need...any...anybody.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kravitz sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache come on. “You’re twisting my words, and I really don’t think we should have this conversation while you’re drunk.” He paused. “Or maybe we should since you won’t talk to me otherwise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Shit _Taako thought. Kravitz was about to be the good guy, cart him off to bed and be there in the morning with a cup of coffee to talk it out open and honestly when he was sober. He couldn’t let that happen, he had to push him past the point of forgiveness.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Taako drew his arm back, and being careful not to hit Kravitz or anything near him, he threw his bottle at the wall and watched it shatter, spraying red all over the room. “Fuck you! Not my fault I can’ talk to you unless m’drunk!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kravitz had flinched away, now he whipped his head back around to look at Taako with wide surprised eyes. Taako could see fire dancing in his eyes, the way it did when Kravitz was staring down a bounty, not his boyfriend. “What is the matter with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck off, I’m perf...Taako brand, baby,” Taako stumbled forward, pushing Kravitz roughly aside. He moved to the kitchen, pretending he didn’t care enough to stick around and watch Kravitz react. He just pretended to search for more booze. It also gave him an excuse to not look Kravitz in the eye and see the hurt there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kravitz grabbed Taako’s arm, pulling him away from the fridge. “If you want to talk, then talk. Clearly something is bothering you enough that you...You...went and got yourself pissed." He sounded frustrated, slipping into his cockney accent without thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Taako struggled against Kravitz’s grip. “Lemme go you ass.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kravitz let go, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He didn’t want this to escalate any further. He could feel his frustration from the past few weeks at work threatening to spill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before he could think his actions through, Taako shoved Kravitz hard. “Fuck you! You think you can put your hands on me? I get you were super lonely before yours truly but don’t forget who I am, I have a million suitors, I could drop you easy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kravitz practically snarled. “Oh yes, how could I possibly forget who you are when no one will let me forget! I may as well be dust next to the great self-important Taako!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Taako bit his lip, he’d done it. He’d broken down his sweet loving boyfriend....pushed him past the point of forgiving him. He could do this, he could break Kravitz’s heart in such a way that it would mend but never again trust Taako._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I might have been lonely before I met you, but at least I actually had compassion even without a working heart. What’s your excuse for being so horrible?” Kravitz continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Any heart Taako had shattered into a million pieces. Maybe he was pushing this too far? He started to panic, his breath picking up as he remembered all the horrible things he’d said and done tonight. “A celebrity who saved the goddamn universe doesn’t need a heart, just more fucking alcohol.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kravitz drew away, a disgusted look on his face. “How could I have been so blind to have fallen for someone like you. I should have known when I met you that you were just what you appeared to be. A selfish, cruel, ignorant little mortal who couldn’t give a damn if his life depended on it. Or maybe only if HIS life depended on it and nobody else's….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kravitz looked Taako dead in the eyes “...I should never have gone to that pottery shop with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Taako broke then, he had to turn towards the counter to keep Kravitz from seeing the tears in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck, Taako, was this some game to you? Did you just want to charm me for immortality? I… I loved you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Taako pressed a hand over his mouth, forcing himself to remain still. Did that mean Kravitz stopped loving him? So easily?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“...Leave,” he whispered, barely audible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I said leave!” at least Taako had an excuse for crying now, he could turn around and face Kravitz without giving it all away. He whirled around, tears flying from his eyes. “Get the fuck out of here! I never want to see your stupid face again. Especially not in my house.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kravitz wordlessly summoned his scythe without ever looking away from Taako. He cut open a portal and just like that he was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Taako stood there for several heavy seconds after Kravitz left, his whole body shaking. He fell to the ground soon after, and had just enough presence of mind to struggle back up to his feet and get a glass of water. He threw it back, coming up gasping for air with a throat made raw by stifled tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Breaking up with Kravitz wasn’t what made this hard. What made it hard was hearing Kravitz’s angry, honest thoughts. Did he really believe Taako was using him? After all this time?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Had he done the right thing?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“I love you Taako and...I think at this point everyone in reality is going to love you and...nothing’s gonna change that.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Fuck this, Taako was ready to get drunk for real. He wasn’t stopping until he didn’t even remember his own name let alone Kravitz’s. He was going to get void-fish drunk and then he was going to sleep until it stopped hurting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lup suspected something was wrong when Kravitz didn’t show up for work, but her suspicions only grew when Taako didn’t answer her call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taako always answered, sometimes even when Lup rather he didn’t. She spoke into the stone again, hoping to get him. “Taako come on, whatever sex you’re having can’t be THAT good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She frowned at the stone in her grip, looking over at Barry. “I’m gonna go check on him. I don’t care if I get scarred for life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stepping into Taako’s house was like stepping into a nightmare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________First of all, she nearly broke her neck when she stepped out of the portal and onto an empty bottle. Then there was the glass shards everywhere, and the dirty dishes no one had bothered to do with food no one had bothered to finish still on them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Panic seized her. “Taako?!” She called loudly, floating over the disastrous floor towards her brother’s room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There was no answer, but she realized as she entered the bedroom that that was because Taako didn’t feel like answering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He was awake, sitting in front of his bed with his back against the frame. He had the blanket wrapped around him like an enormous cloak, and he was staring deep into a bottle of vodka as if it was a magic mirror. He looked gaunt, and the bags under his eyes were terrible. His hair looked unwashed and was tangled to hell. He didn’t look up as his sister entered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Taako, talk to me,” Lup said, kneeling down and grabbing her brother’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He tried to speak and ended up coughing instead, his throat sore. He tried again. “Why does doing the right thing hurt so fucking bad?” He whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What did you do?” Lup asked, but Taako only looked down at the ground in shame. “Taako. What. Did. You. Do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her brother started crying, soft and slow like he’d already used up most of his tears. Lup felt her heart ache, and she stood up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Alright. Shower. Now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Lup…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Taako I swear to god I’ll strip and carry you if I have to, get your ass in the shower and you don’t get to take that.” she snatched the bottle from his hands and before he could grab it back she walked to the window and poured it out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey!” Taako yelled, wobbling to his feet. It wasn’t hard for Lup to grab him and toss him over her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Alright, since you wanna be difficult…” she carried Taako to the shower and dropped him inside, flicking on the water and drenching Taako and his clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taako groaned. “I can do this myself, just toss in some new clothes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Use soap, don’t just stand there and pout!” Lup ordered as she left the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________First she searched the closet and found a simple pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt she suspected was Kravitz’s to toss into the bathroom. Then she set about cleaning the mess her brother had made of his expensive house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The uneaten food broke her heart. Not only was Taako not eating, but he wasn’t even really cooking. It was all instant food, convenience store crap. The broken glass was bad too, it looked like Taako had tossed a whole bottle at something or someone. That was the only bottle he’d wasted by the look of all the other empties around the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As the water turned off she heard a screech that sent her running back into the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Literally any other shirt!” Taako yelled as he threw the shirt at Lup and slammed the bathroom door shut again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her stomach twisted. Now she had a better idea what had caused her brother’s breakdown, even if she didn’t know the specifics. There was only one reason why Taako wouldn’t want Kravitz’s shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She found another shirt, one she remembered clearly was Magnus’s. She left it on the doorknob and went to the kitchen to make something that might soak up all the alcohol in her brother’s stomach. As she cooked she sent a quick message to Barry, telling him she wouldn’t be working today and to try and find Kravitz if he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taako took awhile to come out and Lup was pretty sure it was because of his outburst from earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He lurched like a zombie into the kitchen, giving her food a baleful look before getting himself a glass of water and retreating back to the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Or at least he tried to before Lup hooked a finger into the collar of his shirt and stopped him in his tracks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sit.” she ordered, pointing to the nearby table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taako obeyed his sister’s order but just buried his head into his arms once he’d sat down. Lup filled a plate for him, she’d made some simple breakfast foods guessing this would be Taako’s first meal of the day at….well, well past noon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She placed it in front of him and then sat in the opposite chair, steepling her fingers in front of her and waiting patiently for Taako to sit up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“C’mon Ko, we both know you can’t resist my cinnamon walnut pancakes,” she said, letting her tone become playful. “Remember cycle 43? You died trying to get walnuts from the local and very mean natives just so I could make them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He sat up and stared at the pancakes, then back at his sister. “I’m not hungry.” He said simply. “I don’t want to talk Lup, I don’t want to eat. Just let me drink and rot away in peace.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lup slammed her palms against the table, jostling the silverware and startling Taako._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Taako, I know you’re feeling real shitty right now but just look at me for a second?” she said, her voice like a fire raising up. “Do you see my face? Same as your face, right? Because we’re twins. We’re siblings. We shared the same womb, we shared the same life, and we share everything else we have because that’s what siblings do. What siblings do not do is let their brothers drink themselves to death because of some breakup.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________At the mention of the break up Taako looked away, using one hand to cover his face. “You can’t, you can’t just say that like he’s any other guy! You can’t, he’s not dust like everyone else was okay?! Don’t treat him like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why did you break up, Taako?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He wasn’t happy.” He choked out, still refusing to make eye contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Did he say that to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He didn’t have to…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, Koko… “ Lup sighed. “He was never happier than when he was talking about you. What could’ve made you think differently?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“My track record for the first part,” Taako laughed coldly. “He told me...people were using me to get off scot free from death. He told me no one feared him anymore and that he wasn’t able to do his job, and that he was too busy worrying about me to...feel anything else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There was a pregnant pause before Taako spoke up again. “I made myself the center of his universe...just like I always do...and I ruined it for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lup reached across the table and took Taako’s hand in hers. “Why didn’t you say that to him then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Because he’d just find a way to tell me I was wrong?” Taako laughed a bit, tears in his eyes. “Because...he’s such a good guy he...he always makes me feel better...but I needed him to feel better this time. I needed him to move on and not miss me so he could be happy...that’s why I…” he trailed off, pursing his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lup frowned. “I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think he’s very happy… He hasn’t been to work in days.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What?” Taako’s ears lifted in surprise, the highest Lup had seen them since she’d arrived here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No one knows where he is,” Lup said. “I kind of assumed he was here… But he clearly isn’t, and hasn’t been.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, we have to find him,” Taako said, standing up quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Should be a bit easier now that I know how you were living,” Lup said. “He’s probably hiding out somewhere being miserable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taako swore softly. “I fucked up… Lup I fucked up so badly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She patted his shoulder. “We all do it, you guys just need to talk it out like fucking adults.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What, like you and Barry do that?” Taako raised an eyebrow at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Honey, Barry gets an update if I wake up feeling mildly discontented,” Lup said. “Which, to be honest, might be unhealthy in the other direction, but at least we’re honest with each other. You can’t hide how you feel and then expect the other person to understand. You’re setting yourself up for failure coding everything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can we please find Kravitz and then you can lecture me on how your relationship is so much better than mine?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lup rolled her eyes. “Alright, but be prepared to take notes, sucka,” she teased. “Why don’t you stay here and call him?” She suggested. “Barry and I will keep looking for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taako swallowed thickly. “Yeah, sure, no problem, I can absolutely call him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lup smiled at her brother and summoned her scythe, opening up a portal.  
“Oh, and Taako? Eat your goddamn pancakes or I’ll force them into your mouth.” she grinned sweetly, baring canines, and then vanished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taako did indeed eat his pancakes, washing them down with some pinot grigio. He couldn’t just call Kravitz up out of the blue. Not after everything he’d said. He’d just top off his buzz a little to take the edge off, give himself some liquid courage so he could do this. So he could fix things. If sober Taako fucked things up then drunk Taako would glue them back together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He sat on the couch, watching as the sun set through the window and cast an orange light over the living room. His palms were sweaty, and he kept running a thumb over his stone of farspeech saying to himself: “okay call him...now….now...call him...NOW”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As he tried to tune into Kravitz’s frequency he heard a crash, like glass shattering. He stood, turning towards the source of the sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What, you assholes couldn’t even be bothered to check the door? It was unlocked! You had to just break my window?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Before he could get anymore drunken snark across, one of the intruders: a man in a dark cloak, pinned him to the wall by his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Tell the reaper we have his boy toy,” he said to another intruder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taako struggled against the man’s grip, trying to reach for the spare wand he kept tucked in his pocket but it was no use. He felt lightheaded already, losing his grip on his stone of farspeech so it clattered to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The other intruder busied himself with some sort of ritual preparation. He was spreading out raven’s feathers and onyx. Taako knew enough about this school of magic to know they were going to try and speak to Kravitz through a spell, most likely to tell him that if he didn’t leave them alone they’d kill Taako._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Well, at least I fixed this problem, right? _Taako thought wryly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His ears flickered. He could hear the faint static from his stone, meaning it was tuned to someone else’s frequency. He had to say something, had to warn him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He tried to speak, but the man pushed his forearm deeper into Taako’s throat. Black spots appeared in front of his eyes as his lungs struggled to inflate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Are you almost done? Will it work if he’s passed out?” The intruder asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The other one grunted. “This stuff takes time, don’t make him pass out or we’ll have to wait longer and we’re running on a time limit as is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The man eased up, and Taako’s feet touched the ground again. He coughed, and tried to think with a muddled oxygen deprived and wine soaked brain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He won’t come,” he said. “He won’t come, I broke his heart he doesn’t love me anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, okay,” the man holding him scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No, really,” Taako said. “I kicked him out of the house, that’s why he’s not here.” he subtly dropped his location into the sentence. “I told him I could have anyone else if I wanted. Got him real mad. He won’t come back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The guy’s face screwed up. “Wow that was kinda assholeish dude. Why would you say that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taako looked at the stone of farspeech, then he closed his eyes. Maybe it would be better if Kravitz didn’t come, if he could be free. “...because I love him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jerry, get your shit together, this isn’t some gossip time sleepover party we need him for this ritual.” The guy setting up the summoning circle said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Aw come on! He’s clearly hurting, I’m just talking to the guy.” The man - Jerry- whined in protest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He’ll be hurting a lot more if his ex doesn’t come for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jerry brought Taako over to the summoning circle, pushing him down to his knees. “What do we do with him if death doesn’t show?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The other intruder looked up, a knife in hand, and gave a sinister smile. “What, you never heard of lucky elf’s ears?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That’s pretty fucked up… This is why I married ya~” Jerry replied, blowing a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taako rolled his eyes. He was gonna die, and to add insult to injury he was gonna die at the hands of true love. Great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They waited there for Kravitz to show, and with each passing minute Taako’s heart sank. Eventually, Jerry’s husband sighed and stood, lifting his knife. “Well, guess that’s it. Search the house, take anything expensive or magical. I’ll strip the elf of his ears and whatever other parts we might ne-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Suddenly there was a sound like a snap, amplified so loud that Taako’s ears rang. A portal opened up on the floor inches away from where Taako was kneeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A dark cloaked figure soared out of the portal, black wings pounding against the air and sending feathers flying. Taako’s eyes widened: he was still so fucking beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kravitz stayed in the air just inches off the floor, his face furious, eyes glowing. He raised his weapon, swiping it downwards in a deadly arc that swiftly dispatched Jerry. Jerry’s husband tried to get a spell off, but it glanced off Kravitz’s wings harmlessly. Kravitz raised his scythe again and with a sickening sound he separated the man’s head from his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kravitz grabbed the souls now freed from their bodies, his hand turning skeletal where it touched the immortal essence. “No one touches him.” He growled before sending the souls off to the eternal stockade. He could feel the tension still in his shoulders as he willed his scythe away, landing on the floor softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He didn’t vanish his wings, not yet. He wasn’t sure if he was staying, but he needed to see Taako._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The elf was still on the floor, staring up at Kravitz with watery eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Are you okay?” Kravitz asked gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taako looked at him in disbelief, then his face slowly contorted into the biggest frown Kravitz had ever seen as Taako burst into tears at the idea of the man whose heart he broke asking if he was okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kravitz’s heart twisted as he rid himself of his wings to kneel in front of Taako. He reached out hesitantly towards him, a reflex, but paused. “Taako… I- I need to know what’s going on. Please, talk to me.” He offered his hand to Taako, allowing him to make the first move if he wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taako didn’t need any more prompting. He grabbed Kravitz’s hand and pulled himself into Kravitz’s chest, wrapping his arms around the reaper. “I’m so sorry, I fucked up and i'm sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taako just kept going from there, words falling from his mouth like a waterfall as he explained the whole thing. “I just w-wanted you to b-be happy, and I thought...I thought t-that I was making you m-miserable, but all I-I did was scare you a-and make it worse, and make you n-not love me anymore,” he sobbed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kravitz held Taako tightly in his arms, rocking him back and forth as he cried. “Shhh, please calm down, it’s alright.” It was a lie, what Taako had said days ago had hurt, but hearing his Taako sob hurt much worse now that he knew the truth. “Breathe darling, please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taako took a few desperate breaths, and scrubbed at his eyes. He tried to make himself look presentable for Kravitz. “I did something so shitty...I’m so sorry...I should have just talked to you instead of...fucking acting out a way to push you away. I’m everything you said I was...I’m selfish, cruel, and ignorant.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I wasn’t any better.” Kravitz sighed. “I wish you had just talked to me, but I should have been more clear. I’m sorry I ever made you think that I was miserable because of you. I was angry, I wasn’t thinking. This is just different, being with someone is different, but it’s ultimately a good thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You’re saying...I’m worth it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You’re worth everything to me, Taako.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taako looked at Kravitz, gently running the tips of his fingers along the reaper’s jaw. “Where were you this whole time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kravitz sighed. “I just...went to an old bolt-hole of mine. I was angry at first, I just hit the wall until I was tired...then I was sad. I couldn’t think or stand...I just sat there thinking about our fight over and over again. Then...I heard your voice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Why would you come to help me? After everything I said?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Taako I don’t- I don’t care if we break up, or if you’re horrible to me. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You might be a weakness but you’re one of my greatest strengths. My love for you keeps me going.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taako traced Kravitz’s lips with the tip of his finger, relishing the feeling of his boyfriend’s arms around him. “I...I don’t ever want to do that again. I love you...and I’d give you my everything.” He bit his lip. “Can we ever get back to how things were?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kravitz ran a hand through Taako’s hair in a soothing motion. “We can’t just undo what we said, so not quite.” He smiled ever so slightly. “But we can keep talking, keep being honest with each other. We can grow and heal and learn, together. If… If that’s what you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Kravitz, there’s nothing I want more, than being happy with you.” Taako crawled further into Kravitz’s lap and nuzzled up against him. Kravitz smiled, feeling himself warm at Taako’s touch, feeling his heart start beating again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The house was still trashed from the home invasion, and Taako and Kravitz were still raw and vulnerable from the fight, but it was nothing they couldn’t fix._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
